The present invention relates to a liquid crystal computer display structure, and more particularly to a liquid crystal computer display which has simplified structure and thinner thickness.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional liquid crystal computer display in which a fixing board 102 is disposed on back side of the display panel 100 for fixing thereon a liquid crystal display circuit board 104. A cover body 106 is mounted on back side of the circuit board 104 for reducing electromagnetic interference with the circuit board 104. A back cover 108 is fitted on rearmost side of the display panel 100.
The above conventional liquid crystal computer display has complicated structure and is considerably thick.